


remastering;

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: remastering;
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: свалка [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656
Kudos: 1





	remastering;

где-то с утра на джэхё снова накатывает апрельское "я не выйду", и он совсем не удивляется, что оно вернулось - скорее тому, что вернулось так поздно, и сколько-то часов дальше джэхё даже вполне успешно давит в себе противный холодный страх. кажется, отвлечься на все вокруг довольно легко, у концертов миллион всякой фигни, которую надо вспомнить, повторить и запомнить заново, но чем ближе - тем сложнее отодвинуть и не думать.  
по лицу водят макияжной кистью, добавляя последние штрихи, волосы трут муссами и пшикают лаками, и как всегда из зеркала на джэхё смотрит другой человек. с подведенными глазами и вроде как даже немножко очерчивающимися скулами и подбородком - хотя может просто переставать жрать стоит почаще. другой человек выглядит увереннее, хотя на самом деле ровно сейчас джэхё всего сводит липкой паникой.  
если у него периодически срывался голос на репетициях, теряясь в складках мягких толстовок под требовательным взглядом чихо, то почему он не должен совсем пропасть сейчас, когда на джэхё неудобно жмущий (ему всегда жмет, всегда неудобно, независимо от того, сколь костюм свободный на самом деле) сценический костюм и на него в этом костюме будут смотреть пять тысяч человек. если он сам ошибался постоянно, то кто сказал, что можно доверить этому такому привычному и все равно всегда другому человеку в отражении.  
чихо дергает струны бесполезной уже гитары, и джэхё ненавидит все на свете за то, что он не то наигрывает, за то, что то улетело к черту и уже не случится никогда, потому что мизерная техническая накладка. накладка мизерная, а ему кажется, что это вселенная говорит - не выходи. не надо. не твое.  
непосредственно перед в горле начинает царапать, как когда-то давно царапало про чихо, только теперь уже про самого джэхё и про зачем-то случающиеся с ним попытки петь. наверное, просто надо принять, что царапать будет всегда - про разное, про сменяющие друг друга вещи, но видимо не умеет ан джэхё жить без того, чтобы внутри ничего не ломалось.  
тем более, сейчас ломается и снаружи, и джэхё бесконечно гоняет по кругу в голове слова стаффа из того момента - ничего не получится, извините, технические проблемы.  
может быть, вселенная права.  
может быть, не стоит.  
чихо обнимает его сзади и кладет руки прямо поверх ладоней джэхё, сжимающих микрофон так, как будто это последняя надежда на спасение, хотя по-хорошему-то он скорее представляет собой нечто совершенно противоположное.  
это длится буквально минуту или даже полминуты, точно не больше, но чихо все равно успевает надышать ему в изгиб шеи какое-то нереальное количество абсолютных глупостей про то, что ты сможешь и ты справишься и охуенно же будет и я все слышу и перестань топтаться, как будто в туалет сходить не успел. ровно когда пора выходить чихо тыкается ему носом в шею, а потом вдруг быстро целует за ухом и бормочет:  
\- люблю тебя, дурак.  
а потом джэхё видит прямо перед собой гигантское море людей, которые все скандируют его имя, а у него в голове все равно звучит совсем другое короткое слово.


End file.
